The Dark Side
by Jackfan
Summary: Jack's in trouble, post the Getaway. Some SVSI. FINAL
1. Chapter 1 Decision

Summary: Post-The Getaway, Jack deals with the consequences of prior actions. Jack angst.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine; they belong to JJ and Bad Robot.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"You must decide now, Jack. Take it or leave it." Irina stood on the other side of the dingy office, in what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse building. She looked relaxed, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed across her chest. Sark stood next to her, fiddling with his gun which, Jack noted, was not pointed in his direction. It didn't really matter. Even if he hadn't been handcuffed, there was nowhere for him to go.  
  
Jack shook his head in frustration. There must be another way. He needed time, dammit. But there was no time left. 


	2. Chapter 2 Morning

Chapter 2 - The day before.  
  
Jack was awakened from a deep slumber by the insistent ringing of his cell phone. Groggily he reached for it and answered. He listened for a moment to the caller apologizing for the wrong number, and hung up. His signal to report to the FBI/CIA Ops Center.  
  
He rolled over and looked at the clock by his bed. 7:30am on a Saturday morning. He groaned. He had one hell of a hangover. Yesterday Ariana Kane at SD-6 had come with 5 minutes of getting him to confess to being a double agent. He would have died, but more importantly so would have Sydney. While outwardly he had played it cool with his colleagues, he had still been shaking like a leaf inside when he had gotten home. Sydney, he had come to realize over the last few months, was the most precious thing he had. It had taken many hours, and half a bottle of scotch, to relax enough to fall asleep.  
  
He couldn't imagine what they needed him for this morning. The debriefing could have waited until Monday. Wearily he climbed out of bed and headed for the shower. 


	3. Chapter 3 Ambush

Chapter 3  
  
Following the usual protocols, Jack made his way into the Ops Center, which was a hive of activity this morning. He was surprised as he entered to see Devlin along with Kendall, apparently both waiting for him to report in. He grimaced inwardly. He had never been particularly fond of Devlin.  
  
Kendall looked uncomfortable. Devlin was scowling. Devlin stepped forward, but did not offer to shake Jack's hand. "Jack," he began, "we need to speak to you about the death of Steven Hadlaki. Please step this way." He stepped to one side, as if to usher Jack into the adjacent meeting room.  
  
Suddenly very awake, Jack noticed with heightened senses the hush that fell over the busy room, as others glanced at him surreptitiously then quickly went back to their tasks. He felt, rather than saw, the four bulky FBI agents positioned behind him, blocking his exit. He had been ambushed, he concluded with rising anger. With an effort, he casually responded, "Of course," and followed Devlin into the conference room.  
  
His feeling of betrayal was confirmed when his eyes swept the room. A table with 3 seats sat in the middle of the room. One chair sat opposite the table. They were leading him towards that chair now. In the corner sat Vaughn, looking miserable, along with Dr. Barnett, looking smug. The four FBI agents lined the walls.  
  
Devlin, Kendall, and a 3rd man that Jack did not recognize sat down at the table as Jack sat down in the chair. The 3rd man leaned forward and began, "Agent Bristow, I am Mark Bates. I am a lawyer in the Justice Department and specialize in adjudicating complex national security cases. This is a preliminary administrative hearing into the death of Steven Hadlaki. Field investigation has linked you to his death. The proceedings will be taped. This panel will decide whether it is appropriate to pursue formal charges. Do you have any questions?"  
  
None, thought Jack bleakly. It was pretty clear where this was going. 


	4. Chapter 4 Testimony

Chapter 4

Taking Jack's silence as a negative, Bates turned to Devlin and said simply, "Begin, for the record."

 "Steven Haladki was employed by the CIA for the 7 years from 1995 – 2002.  He worked in my office.  Eight months ago his body was found in a garage, with a bullet through his head.  His hand was crushed, apparently in an attempt at torture, through the use of a vise.  His murder has remained unsolved."  Turning, Devlin continued, "Last night I received a call from Director Kendall."

Bates nodded to Kendall to pick up the story.

Kendall cleared his throat, glanced at Jack, then began, "Yesterday evening an analyst was transcribing a voice tape collected during surveillance of a meeting between Agent Bristow and Ariana Kane, as part of the SD-6 extortion case file.  The meeting took place 8 days ago at an outdoor café.  For unknown reasons," he turned to glare at Vaughn, "the case officers had not yet filed their report of the meeting.  

Idiot, thought Jack with exasperation.  If he wasn't going to report it, he should have done something with the tape.

Kendall continued, "When the analyst transcribed the text, he brought it to me immediately.  Agent Vaughn, would you care to read it?"

Vaughn swallowed.  Not looking at Jack, he held a paper in front of him and began to read.

_Ariana Kane: "Who is Stephen Haladki?"_

_Agent Bristow: "He was a CIA agent loyal to Irina Derevko."_

_Agent Kane: "Whom you murdered.  We found brain matter in the gun you fired on the day Emily was murdered.  I admit, I thought DNA tests would prove that you killed her, but instead they proved that you killed Haladki."_

_Agent Bristow: "We had reliable intel that Derevko was accessing information through the CIA. Her source turned out to be Haladki. He was crucial to her operation and had to be removed."_

_Ariana Kane: "If Haladki worked with Derevko, why hide his death from Sloane?"_

_Agent Bristow: "The death of a CIA agent draws unwanted attention and focus. When it happens, the safest recourse is to say nothing... ever."_

Vaughn finished.  There was silence in the room.  Kendall looked over at him and growled, "Agent Vaughn?"

"Yes?"

"Do you confirm that the transcript accurately reflects the conversation you heard?"

"Yes," he said quietly.

"When Agent Bristow returned to the van, was there any further conversation regarding Haladki's murder?"

"No."

"That is all.  You may leave."  With a visible look of relief, Vaughn quickly stood and left the room.  


	5. Chapter 5 Confession

Chapter 5  
  
Kendall looked over and said, "That is all I have, Mr. Bates. Do you have any questions?"  
  
Bates turned to Jack. "Agent Bristow, do you concur that the transcript is accurate?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you kill Steven Haladki?"  
  
Jack hesitated. His mind had been racing through alternatives since he had entered the room. He could refuse to answer, but that would be an implied admission of guilt. He could say that he had fabricated the story to Kane - the CIA had no physical evidence, only Kane's word - but that would only delay the inevitable. The physical evidence was at SD-6, and the CIA would send in its agent, Sydney Bristow, to recover the gun. They would probably, he thought grimly, never tell her that the gun she recovered would confirm her father's guilt.  
  
Resignedly, he concluded that he might as well get it over with.  
  
He answered, simply, "Yes."  
  
Bates looked slightly surprised by Jack's response. "Would you care to elaborate?"  
  
"Stephen Hadlaki was a mole for Irina Derevko. He had repeatedly placed my life and the life of Agent Sydney Bristow at risk. I believed that exposure of our double agent status was imminent."  
  
"Do you have any proof that Hadlaki was a double agent?"  
  
"He told me so himself."  
  
"Was that before or after you crushed his hand?" asked Bates pointedly. "Do you have any other proof?"  
  
"Irina Derevko is in this building. You could ask her."  
  
"Isn't she your wife?"  
  
"Yes," said Jack shortly. A more precise response would have taken hours.  
  
Bates looked at Jack silently for a moment, then turned to Dr. Barnett. "Dr. Barnett, you have been seeing Agent Bristow for some time?"  
  
"Yes," she responded. "We have had several sessions."  
  
"How would you characterize his state of mind?"  
  
"Turbulent. Conflicted about the return of his wife and his feelings toward her. Willing to do," she reflected, "anything it takes to protect his daughter."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Anything," she confirmed. "I do not know of a line he would not cross if he felt Sydney was threatened."  
  
Jack seethed. While he had never been naïve enough to believe that she would keep what he said to her in confidence, it infuriated him that she would be here to pass judgment on him.  
  
"Thank you Dr. Barnett," said Bates. He turned to Devlin. "Agent Bristow's service record?"  
  
"Agent Bristow has been with the CIA for 35 years. His record is checkered, to say the least. He was imprisoned for 6 months 20 years ago under suspicion of espionage. He was almost returned to prison several months ago for a stunt he pulled in Madagascar, in an attempt to frame his wife, that placed a number of our operatives at risk. He has challenged my authority on a number of occasions."  
  
Thanks for the reference, Jack thought bitterly to himself.  
  
Bates turned back to Jack. "Is there anything else you would care to add for the record, Agent Bristow?"  
  
Jack struggled to check his fury. What would Bates, or for that matter even Kendall or Devlin, know about his life as a double agent? The stress of playing a role every minute of every day, constantly under scrutiny, knowing that one slip could result in death? Compounded by the CIA's recruitment of Sydney for the same role, so that Jack now had to watch both his back and hers? Did he have a chance of convincing them that rules could not be applied in these situations, that rules would cost them the lives of their agents?  
  
"No," he bit out.  
  
"We will return in a few minutes." 


	6. Chapter 6 Verdict

Chapter 6  
  
Thirty minutes later, the three returned. Kendall was flushed; clearly, in whatever discussion had taken place he had lost, Jack thought to himself.  
  
Bates cleared his throat. "Agent Bristow, you have been accused of the torture and murder of a CIA agent on US soil. You have confessed to this murder and offered no hard evidence linking him to a foreign power. You acted as judge and jury for this man, and failed to report the deed afterwards. We have no choice but to recommend that formal charges be brought against you."  
  
"Director Devlin believes you constitute a flight risk." He nodded to the FBI agents. "You will be remanded into custody until a formal hearing can be held. Director Kendall has agreed to keep you here overnight until transportation can be arranged to a more suitable facility on Monday."  
  
Jack stared at him in shock. He was being taken into custody? Here, guarded by his own colleagues?  
  
The FBI agents converged on Jack. "Please hand over your firearm, Agent Bristow." Jack noticed that two agents held back, out of range, in the event that he became difficult. With disgust, he reached in and pulled out his gun, handing it over. He remained motionless as they patted him down. Unbidden, suppressed memories from 20 years ago surfaced in his mind. Nameless FBI agents coming to collect him, taking his gun, patting him down.  
  
"Your tie, belt, and shoelaces, sir." Jack looked at him in bewilderment. "Dr. Barnett's orders." Barnett had put him on suicide watch, he thought bitterly to himself. Silently he handed them over.  
  
"Hold out your hands, sir." Handcuffs were placed over his wrists. Hands on either side of him guided him toward the door. Numbly, Jack realized that he was going to be escorted, handcuffed, through the heart of the Ops Center.  
  
He prayed that Sydney would not be there. 


	7. Chapter 7 Vaughn

Chapter 7 - Sydney  
  
Sydney also received a wrong number phone call Saturday morning, as she was getting ready to go shopping with Francie. She listened to the phone message and sighed, then turned apologetically to her roommate.  
  
"Don't tell me, let me guess," said Francie resignedly. "The bank. They need you to work the weekend."  
  
Sydney nodded ruefully. She had hoped to be able to relax for a few days, but she was needed at the Ops Center. She threw on her coat and headed out the door. "I'll call you," she said optimistically. "Maybe we can go this afternoon."  
  
Making her way through the various security steps to enter the Ops Center, she wondered why Vaughn had summoned her. Perhaps she was needed to debrief Irina Derevko. Her mother, she reminded herself. While still fragile, she was beginning to establish a bond with her mother that she could not have predicted several months ago. Her mother's reason for turning herself into the CIA remained a mystery, but Sydney was glad she had had a chance to see her again.  
  
Vaughn walked up to her as she entered the Ops Center ready room, but not before Sydney noticed how conversations abruptly halted as she swept past. When she saw the look on Vaughn's face, her stomach knotted. "Vaughn, what's wrong?" she demanded. Vaughn grabbed her arm and steered her into a conference room, escalating Sydney's concern.  
  
He closed the door and paused, not sure where to start. "Michael?" prodded Sydney.  
  
"Sydney, your father is fine. But there has been a problem. Eight months ago he shot and killed a CIA mole who was reporting directly to Irina, Steven Hadlaki. Your father believed that Hadlaki was about to expose you as a double agent and took the steps he thought were necessary to protect you. He didn't report it at the time."  
  
Vaughn took a deep breath. "Eight days ago, Kane told Jack that she had DNA evidence that he had murdered Hadlaki. Your father admitted to shooting him. The conversation was taped during our surveillance of your father's meeting."  
  
Sydney looked up, startled. "Weren't you on that mission?" Vaughn flushed. "And you didn't tell me," she said in a low, angry voice. "Again." She turned on her heel. "I need to see my father."  
  
"Sydney, that's the problem. The preliminary review concluded that they needed to press formal charges. Sydney," he reached out and grabbed her arm, trying to get her to look at him, "they are charging him with murder. He could go to prison for 10-20 years." Sydney's face paled. "Your father was taken into custody. He's-" Vaughn paused, "he's locked up downstairs next to your mother, until they can transfer him somewhere else," he finished quietly. 


	8. Chapter 8 Farewell

Chapter 8  
  
Jack lay on his back on the cell cot with his eyes closed. With them closed, he could pretend he was not in a glass cage, his every gesture recorded by cameras. He could shut out the humiliation he had felt being perp walked through the Ops Center past the agents and analysts he had worked closely with over the past few months. He could not see the walls, closing in on him.  
  
He felt a surge of anger at the fools who could not understand what was required to win against the forces arrayed against them. Morals were a luxury for desk jockeys that field agents could not afford. Black and white standards could not be applied to a world where only shades of gray existed.  
  
The gray threatened to overwhelm him now. After his experience with the Madagascar review, he knew that the outcome of any formal hearing was a foregone conclusion. How long, he wondered bleakly. How long in prison this time? 10 years? 20? The bile rose in his throat.  
  
He heard footsteps. He did not stir. He was not feeling particularly talkative.  
  
"Dad?" he heard softly. "Dad!" more urgently, when he did not respond.  
  
Wearily he opened his eyes. Sydney. Composing himself with effort, he swung his legs to the floor and moved towards the window. He forced himself to relax and smile. "Hello, Sydney."  
  
"Dad, are you alright?" Sydney said, scrutinizing him closely. She looked pale. He wondered what she had been told.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a bureaucrat flexing his muscles, but I'm sure it will be straightened out soon."  
  
Sydney's gaze took in the handcuffs, the cot with no pillow or blanket, his lack of tie or belt, but said nothing. A fragment of a memory surfaced, from the time shortly after her mother's death. Her father had gone down on one knee to explain to her that he needed to go away on a trip with the men who had come to the door, and he might be away for a long time. He had hugged her and told her to remember that he loved her.  
  
Sydney's eyes grew suspiciously bright, but she did not correct her father. "Is there anything you need?" she asked.  
  
"Books would be nice. It appears that I have some free time on my hands." He smiled briefly, more genuinely this time.  
  
"Dad, what are we going to tell Sloane?"  
  
Jack rocked back. He had completely forgotten his cover. Too busy wallowing in self-pity, he thought disgustedly. Not that his cover would be of much use. Suddenly, his gut tightened. What happened to Sydney's cover if her father just disappeared? Who was going to watch her back? Masking his alarm, he turned to her and said, "Could you ask Kendall to visit me? We'll work something out."  
  
"Sure Dad." Sydney paused uncertainly. She couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
Jack steeled himself for what needed to be said next. "Sydney, it might be better if you didn't visit me for a while," her father said quietly. "From both the CIA's and Sloane's perspective, you should probably be putting yourself at a distance from me until the dust settles." He cut her off as she opened her mouth to protest, "Sydney. It will be easier for me that way." He felt part of himself dying inside.  
  
He looked into her eyes. "I love you," he said simply. "Be careful." God, how he wanted to hug her.  
  
"I love you too, Dad," she answered. She turned and left quickly, before he could see her tears. 


	9. Chapter 9 Fools

Chapter 9  
  
Irina sat calmly meditating on the floor of her cell. The quiet of the cell was interrupted by rapid footsteps, as Sydney appeared at her window, tears streaming down her cheeks. Irina rose, cat-like, and moved quickly to the window. She had never seen her daughter so distraught.  
  
"Sydney? What is it?"  
  
"I-It's Dad. He's been arrested for murder. They're saying he'll go to prison," Sydney blurted out.  
  
"Sydney, slow down. You need to tell me more than that."  
  
Sydney took a deep breath. "Eight months ago he shot and killed Steven Haladki, a CIA mole. Your mole," she said pointedly. "Dad believed Haladki was about to blow my double agent cover at SD-6."  
  
"I wondered what had happened to Haladki. Those weren't his orders. He was a weasel."  
  
"Dad didn't tell the CIA what he'd done. Last week Kane accidentally discovered the gun he used had Haladki's DNA on it and accused him of killing Haladki. Dad admitted it. The CIA taped the conversation."  
  
Jack wasn't normally sloppy, Irina thought. The Kane situation must have distracted him more than he had let on.  
  
"There was a preliminary administrative hearing this morning. They've decided to press formal charges. They took him into custody. He's-," she paused, "he's in the cell next door."  
  
"Fools," spat Irina. "Have you seen your father since? What does he say?"  
  
Tears started streaming down Sydney's face again. "He's not saying anything. He's pretending it's not a big deal. But Mom - I can see it in his eyes." Sydney swallowed. "Mom, it will kill him. He was so different when he came back from prison last time - quiet, and w-wounded. I don't know what to do."  
  
Irina looked pensive. "Sydney, could you come back in a couple of hours? I need to think. And then we'll talk." 


	10. Chapter 10 Worry

Chapter 10  
  
Kendall approached Jack's cell reluctantly. He had objected strongly to Jack's being held in the Ops Center over the weekend. It wasn't only bad for morale, but he thought Jack deserved better.  
  
Jack was pacing, but looked up as soon as Kendall approached.  
  
Kendall cleared his throat. "Jack, I'm sorry about all of this." He waved awkwardly, encompassing the glass, the cameras, the cell.  
  
Jack nodded. He had thought as much. He hadn't asked Kendall down, though, to discuss his accommodations.  
  
"Kendall, you need to pull Sydney out of SD-6," he said urgently. "My disappearance, no matter how you try to cover it up, will inevitably place suspicion on Sydney."  
  
"Jack, don't worry about your cover. I have analysts working on the problem now. We'll construct something that will cover either a short term or," he paused, looking uncomfortable, "a long term disappearance."  
  
"That's not enough," Jack argued, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. "The only way you'll know if they've bought it is if nothing happens to Sydney. You don't have anyone else on the inside to feed you intel or to cover her back. You've got to pull her out."  
  
"Agent Bristow," said Kendall tersely, "pursuit of the SD organizations is a top priority for our government. Right now your daughter is the only asset we have placed to bring them down. She is smart and resourceful, and I have confidence in her ability."  
  
"And if that's not enough?"  
  
"It will have to be." Kendall gazed at Jack, who was looking dangerous. "Is there anything else?"  
  
Jack turned away. 


	11. Chapter 11 Blink

Chapter 11  
  
Sydney returned to her mother's cell several hours later. She had sent books along to her father, but hadn't visited him in person, as he'd asked. She was worried about him.  
  
She'd spoken to Kendall in the interim, who'd been gentle but blunt. "Agent Bristow, your father is an outstanding agent. He's also broken a number of laws. I don't think his chances are good."  
  
She'd ignored Vaughn when he had attempted to speak to her.  
  
As she approached, her mother came to the window. Sydney thought her mother looked different - more focused, more energized. She had seen that look before, in India. She looked, Sydney reluctantly admitted to herself, formidable.  
  
"Sydney. Your father told me about your mission with Hassan in Cuba. He was laughing about the way you two had communicated together."  
  
Sydney watched, astonished, as her mother blinked rapidly. Swiftly catching on, she suppressed a groan and began watching more carefully. Morse code. She'd never been very good at Morse code.  
  
Her mother continued to make light chatter while blinking. Sydney couldn't begin to understand how she could do that. It was all she could do to concentrate on the message.  
  
"Give.Sark.this.message.immediately.Shrimp.Island.Card.Honor.Key.Jack."  
  
Sydney repeated soundlessly to herself, "shrimp island card honor key Jack," and nodded to her mother. Her mother smiled at her.  
  
"Why don't you go out tonight with your friends, Sydney? It might help take your mind off of your father." Sydney saw her blink one more word to her: "Alibi." 


	12. Chapter 12 Message

Chapter 12  
  
Sydney headed back to SD-6 headquarters, mulling over her mother's message in her mind. It made no sense. She tracked down Sark, who was reviewing some intel and looking bored.  
  
"I have a message for you." She didn't add "from my mother." SD-6 cameras monitored all conversations. She repeated the message to him as she had memorized it.  
  
Sark grinned. "It's about time," was his only response. 


	13. Chpater 13 Regrets

Chapter 13  
  
Jack lay motionless on the cot. He estimated that it was the middle of the night, but it was hard to tell without windows.  
  
Nights were the hardest. When regrets and fears robbed him of the oblivion of sleep. 20 years ago, he had been tormented by worry about Sydney, grieving alone without her parents. By his memories of Laura, and their shared love together. By her betrayal.  
  
Tonight, and in all likelihood for many nights to come, the actors were the same but their lines were different. He regretted all the years he had missed as Sydney grew from a young girl to a young woman, unable to reach out to her. Now, after a few short months, he would be leaving again. He would not be able to help her bring down Sloane. He would not dance with her at her wedding, or hold his grandchildren.  
  
He also, he reflected, would not see Irina again. Several months ago that would have been a bonus, but now - now he wasn't sure. Even after 20 years, the chemistry was still there between them. He'd never find out how far that would have taken them.  
  
But overriding all his regrets tonight was one thing - his fear for Sydney. She was a superb agent. But he knew that the CIA regarded her as an asset. And assets were, in the end, expendable to achieve the higher goal. There would be no one who could watch her back. He wasn't James Bond, but Barnett had gotten one thing right - there was no line that he would not have crossed to keep her safe.  
  
Jack's thoughts were interrupted by a quiet hissing sound. He looked around quickly and saw white mist coming through the vents. It was the last thing he remembered. 


	14. Chapter 14 Choices

Chapter 14  
  
"Bristow, wake up!" He was being slapped, none too gently. He opened his eyes and tried to focus, shaking his head to clear the fog. As his vision cleared, he saw Sark's face looming above him. Instinctively bunching his muscles, he got ready to lunge.  
  
"Jack, stop it!" Startled, Jack turned towards the sound of the voice. Irina was standing on the other side of the room, looking faintly amused.  
  
Sark stood back and smirked at Jack, then addressed Irina. "We need to clear this place fast. The plane leaves in 30 minutes. I've got clothes and fake passports for you both-"  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Jack interrupted angrily. "Where are we?"  
  
"Your gratitude is touching. I've just liberated you from a prison cell. A thank you might be in order," sneered Sark, enjoying Jack's confusion.  
  
"Sark, that's enough," said Irina firmly. "Stop baiting him."  
  
Turning to Jack, Irina explained, "When I turned myself in to the CIA, I couldn't be sure that things would go the way I planned. With my record, they might have decided to just lock me up in prison and throw away the key. Sark was my backup plan. He infiltrated SD-6, and we sent signals back and forth. If, for some reason, he didn't receive a signal from me, he was to extract me."  
  
Jack's eyes narrowed. "There is no way you could have sent signals to each other when you were in your cell."  
  
Irina gave him a patient look. "Did it never seem odd to you that SD-6 kept launching missions that Sark initiated, only to have them foiled by intelligence I provided to the CIA? Sark's signals were the missions, my signals were their failure. As long as SD-6's missions kept failing, Sark knew I was fine."  
  
Jack closed his eyes briefly. The CIA had underestimated her again.  
  
"Last night I asked Sydney to pass a message to Sark that told him that I wanted out, and to extract you as well. Sark gassed the facility and removed us. We are currently in an abandoned building in the warehouse district. The alarm will have been raised by now. They'll be looking for us both."  
  
"Oh, thanks," Jack snarled. "I'm a fugitive now, on top of everything else."  
  
"Okay, Jack. Have it your way. We'll drop you off by the Ops Center on the way to the plane and you can just walk back in there. And spend the next 20 years in prison. Or," Irina paused, returning Jack's glare, "You can come and work with us." 


	15. Chapter 15 Decision

Chapter 15  
  
"You must decide now, Jack. Take it or leave it." Irina looked relaxed, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed across her chest. Sark stood next to her, fiddling with his gun which, Jack noted, was not pointed in his direction. It didn't really matter. Even if he hadn't been handcuffed, there was nowhere for him to go.  
  
Jack shook his head in frustration. There must be another way. He needed time, dammit. But there was no time left.  
  
"Sark, why don't you go out and wait for us outside?" Irina suggested. Sark raised an eyebrow at her but headed out the door.  
  
Irina watched him go and then went to kneel by Jack. "Jack," she said softly. "There is no choice. You can't protect Sydney from prison. You can help protect her if you're with me." Jack swallowed. Even after 20 years, she still knew where he was vulnerable.  
  
"Why?" he started, then paused. Too many whys. "Why did you decide to leave now?"  
  
"Because with you in prison, my reason for sitting in that damn cell had disappeared."  
  
Jack looked at her quizzically. He was not sure he understood her answer, but was afraid to follow it up.  
  
He tried again. "Why are you taking me with you? You've got a large organization already."  
  
Irina just looked at him steadily, one eyebrow arched. Jack broke eye contact first. Another answer he'd have to think about.  
  
"Jack, you need to decide. Now."  
  
Jack closed his eyes. The dark side. He would be going over to the dark side. Everything he had fought for for 35 years would change. Sydney's and Laura/Irina's faces floated by. Maybe not everything he had fought for would change.  
  
He opened his eyes. There wasn't a choice. "I trust you more than the CIA. Let's go." 


	16. Postscript

Postscript -6 months later  
  
Agent Sydney Bristow, on assignment in Rumania, approached the hotel's front desk. Her mission was simple - to check into a room on the top floor, then rappel down to the 5th floor. Once there she would crack open a safe, photograph the drawings the CIA needed, and rendezvous with Vaughn.   
  
She strode up to the aged desk clerk hunched over the register and, true to her cover, imperiously demanded a "room with a view". As the clerk looked up, a pair of twinkling eyes looked out from underneath a shock of white hair. "Hello, Sydney," he said quietly.  
  
"Dad!" she hissed. "For heaven's sake, what are you doing?"  
  
"There's a failsafe in the nightstand you need to throw before you crack the safe itself," he replied. "Otherwise, you'll set off the alarm."  
  
"We didn't have any intel about that!"  
  
"Now there's a surprise," he drawled sarcastically. Raising his voice, he said, "Madam, I have just the room for you, if you'll sign here." He turned the register towards her. Sydney scrawled "Love to Mom", grabbed the key, and headed off to the elevator. She didn't miss the whispered "be careful" as she left.  
  
Really, thought Sydney to herself. This was the 4th time she had bumped into one of her parents on a mission. Other times, she was conscious of being watched, but could never catch who was following her. Once, after accidentally stumbling on a rebel patrol in the dark, a submachine gun had opened up to her left and dropped the 3 soldiers chasing her in their tracks.  
  
She had seen her parents together only one time, when they were posing as a goatherd and his wife in the mountains of Afghanistan. Sydney had almost not accomplished her objective because she was laughing so hard watching them try to herd the goats in the background while she was dealing with a notorious arms dealer. Her mother had been giving instructions, her father had been exasperated.   
  
They both had looked happy. 


End file.
